Sheets or other webs of material are often used in a variety of industries and in a variety of ways. These materials can include paper, multi-layer paperboard, and other products manufactured or processed in long webs. As a particular example, long sheets of paper can be manufactured and collected in reels.
Often times, a web needs to be manufactured or processed to have certain specified characteristics, such as a specific color or basis weight. In many web manufacturing or processing systems, scanners are used to capture sensor measurements of various characteristics of a web. The sensor measurements are provided to a controller, which uses the sensor measurements to adjust the manufacturing or processing system. Ideally, the controller operates to ensure that the characteristics of the web remain at or near desired values.
Accurate sensor measurements are typically needed in order to properly control a web manufacturing or processing system. Inaccurate sensor measurements can lead to improper control of the system, resulting in a finished product that fails to meet necessary specifications.